1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method, and an apparatus for carrying out said method by continuously removing fine dust particles from gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dust collectors have heretofore been employed equipped with a venturi scrubber, a jet scrubber or a glass wool to remove fine dust particles having sizes smaller than several tens of microns.
Gases obtained by the catalytic oxidation reaction in vapor phase, such as isobutylene, methacrolein, and the like contain fine dust particles of polymers of methacrylic acid and so on.
Such gases usually have a dust concentration of about 100 mg/m.sup.3. A test for removing fine dust particles using a venturi scrubber and a jet scrubber revealed a maximum removal rate of 65%. When the test was continued for several days, the throat portions and conduits for exhausting the gases were adhered and clogged with solid matter, making it impossible to continue the operation.
A dust collector employing the glass wool was also tested using the same gas as used in the above test. The rate for removing dust particles was greater than 98%. However, the glass wool was loaded with the solid matter within short periods of time, making it difficult to continue the operation.